


[Podfic] Get It Together by tictactoews

by fire_juggler, lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> As the New Year's party in the Avengers Tower grows near, Tony seeks advice on the strategies of getting a certain star spangled superhero to plant one on him at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Get It Together by tictactoews

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get It Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597201) by [tictactoews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/pseuds/tictactoews). 



> Recorded when lorcalon made her yearly trek to see fire_juggler. Drinks may or may not have been imbibed prior to recording. No mics were harmed in the making of this podfic. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to tictactoews for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by lorcalon and fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/get_it_together_2.mp3)

## Length:

00:30:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/get_it_together-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 29.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/get_it_together-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 15.7 MB 



## Blooper Reel:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/get_it_together_blooper.mp3)  
  
---|---


End file.
